Rédemption
by Nemo77
Summary: Remus a fui son passé. Mais celuici le rattrape, jusqu'à qu'un inconnu ne le tire d'un mauvais pas. Mais cet homme estil vraiment un ange? Slash RLSS. OS.


**Rédemption.**

O

O

O

**Disclaimer: **les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling et à la Warner Bros. Je n'ai que cette histoire.

**NdA: **c'est une réponse à la cinquième vague de challenges du site « The Master and the Wolf FQF ». Le challenge est le n°243: « UA ; Remus est une putain, Severus un dealer et Sirius un serial-killer en fuite –ou l'est-il ? » (AU: Remus is a whore, Severus is a drug dealer, Sirius is a serial killer on run –or is he?). J'espère que ça vous plaira. Et encore merci aux webmasters du site de "The Master and the Wolf FQF" de m'avoir permis d'écrire et de poster cette fic directement en Français. La traduction en Anglais ne devrait plus tarder à suivre.

J'ai attendu un mois après la fin de la 5e vague, conformément aux règles du site "The Master and the Wolf FQF", avant de vous poster cette fic.C'est ma première fic écrite d'après un challenge.Que vous aimiez ou pas, faites-le moi savoir, s'il vous plaît.

**NdA2: **seuls quelques aspects du monde sorcier ont été gardés (notamment le loup-garou et la sorcellerie telle qu'on la connaît). Mais en dehors de Severus, Remus et Sirius, tous les autres personnages n'existent pas dans cette histoire qui se passe en toute petite partie dans le monde moldu. C'est donc bien un UA.

La fin est un peu tirée par les cheveux, je sais…Mais je ne voulais pas les séparer (ils sont trop mignons, tous les deux). Et puis il y a une version totalement différente de cette histoire qui inclut tous les personnages présents dans l'univers de Harry Potter (les Malfoy, Greyback, les Potter…Tout le monde, en gros) qui doit arriver sous peu, avec la même base. J'espère que ça vous plaira tout autant.

O

**µ.µ.µ.µ.µ**

O

Le brouillard dense assourdissait le bruit de ses pas, qu'il voulait aussi discret que possible. Le temps humide portait une odeur âcre et doucereuse de vase et de pourriture venant du fleuve tout près.

L'endroit n'avait d'ailleurs pas été choisi par hasard. Il avait très vite appris que ses patrons se servaient de cette proximité pour se débarrasser des gêneurs. Combien de fois avait-il surpris des conversations à peine voilées ? Pour cette raison, il avait peur d'être le prochain sur la liste. Pourtant, il savait aussi qu'une fois qu'il entrait en action, il –ou plutôt elle, au moins à ce moment-là-, devenait alors l'employé qui rapportait le plus à l_'établissement_. Que les clients s'arrachaient ses _faveurs_ et qu'étant satisfaits eux-mêmes, ils ramenaient du monde à leur tour.

Il resserra la cape autour de lui malgré la chaleur qui régnait. Aux aguets du moindre bruit, il avait rabattu sa capuche sur sa tête sitôt qu'il avait passé le pont, se dissimulant le plus possible dans les ombres du décor. Tous ses sens tendus au maximum, il tourna sur sa droite et s'enfonça dans la ruelle. Il s'arrêta une trentaine de mètres plus loin et se retourna pour s'assurer que personne ne l'avait suivi. Se retrouvant face à une porte épaisse et défraîchie dotée d'un œilleton, il frappa deux coups secs et attendit. La porte s'ouvrit en jetant une lueur rouge sang sur le pavé humide, et il entra dans un bruissement soyeux et à peine audible.

Comme d'habitude, il se rendit dans la pièce qui lui avait été allouée. Un de ses nombreux privilèges. Il savait que cet état de fait était dû à sa condition physique d'être hybride. Il prononça un mot à voix basse et la porte s'ouvrit devant lui sans bruit. Il pénétra dans la pièce avant de retirer sa cape qui s'écrasa mollement sur le sol et de refermer la porte. Il alluma les bougies qui éclairaient le tour du miroir d'un claquement de doigts. S'asseyant lourdement sur le tabouret de la coiffeuse, il s'observa un moment dans le miroir.

Son visage mince portait à peine son âge malgré sa mine fatiguée. Ses cheveux châtains étaient méchés de blanc, ce qui finalement lui allait plutôt bien. Ses yeux d'ambre brillaient d'un éclat particulier –presque fiévreux- qui n'était pas dû à la lumière. Il se retourna vivement, alarmé. Quelqu'un avait frappé à la porte.

- Entrez !

La porte s'ouvrit encore, laissant apparaître un des employés de la _maison_, un petit homme rond aux gestes vifs et aux yeux fuyants qu'il n'aimait pas. Le nouvel arrivant tenait dans ses mains un petit coffret en bois travaillé ainsi que deux morceaux de papier pliés. L'un des deux devait sûrement être les quelques rendez-vous _privés _auxquels il devrait répondre cette nuit. Rien de très inhabituel jusque là. L'autre était déjà plus intriguant, puisqu'il avait été scellé à la cire. D'un geste de la main, il fit signe à l'homme de s'approcher et de poser le tout sur la table à côté de lui. L'autre s'exécuta et il le suivit du regard.

- Quoi ?

- Tu as une mine fatiguée, Remus. Tu ne devrais peut-être pas, ce soir.

- Ce que je fais ne te regarde en rien, jusqu'à nouvel avis. Et ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix.

- Peut-être. Mais la pleine lune approche, et si tu me laissais…, déclara l'homme en laissant le bout de ses doigts s'attarder sur la parcelle de peau nue qui venait d'apparaître.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase. Remus s'était soudainement retourné et l'avait soulevé de terre en l'attrapant à la gorge.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'autorise à porter la main sur moi ? »siffla ce dernier ». Ta position ici est des plus fragiles, ce qui n'est pas le cas de la mienne. Je n'ai qu'un mot à dire pour qu'on te retrouve pieds et poings liés au fond du fleuve.

- Ou déchiqueté aux quatre coins de Londres ? articula faiblement l'homme, qui commençait à manquer d'air.

Remus pâlit brutalement. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'autre fasse une allusion à l'affaire qui occupait la une des journaux sorciers depuis quelques mois et qui avait peut-être un lien direct avec son état.

Depuis qu'il avait dû retourner à Londres, affamé et sans le sou, pour s'y cacher et échapper ainsi à ceux qui entendaient exterminer ceux de son espèce.

Depuis qu'il était entré dans cette maison et qu'il s'y était fait une place de choix –Remus savait pertinemment que son succès venait en grande partie du fait qu'il était un hybride, chose que ceux qui possédaient l'établissement avaient très vite compris et dont ils tiraient un avantage certain.

Reprenant ses esprits, Remus projeta l'autre homme hors de la pièce et le fixa d'un air méprisant.

- Ne t'avise plus jamais à te laisser aller à ce genre de familiarités avec moi, ou je te tuerai de mes propres mains. Et tu sais quels dégâts un individu comme moi peut commettre quand il ne se contrôle plus.

Le sorcier malmené, qui était déjà blanc, prit un teint crayeux en entendant la menace. Sans ajouter un mot, il se releva en massant sa gorge douloureuse et disparut de la vue de Remus en claudiquant.

Remus ferma la porte et se mit à trembler violemment. Sentant ses jambes faiblir, il s'assit sur le tabouret et se regarda à nouveau dans le miroir. La colère avait coloré ses joues de rouge. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui l'inquiétait le plus. La sueur avait commencé à perler sur son front et ses pupilles n'étaient plus que deux points de la taille d'une tête d'épingle. Il se mit alors à chercher fébrilement dans les tiroirs de la coiffeuse. Mais il arrêta de fouiller presque aussi vite qu'il avait commencé à le faire, se rappelant les paroles de l'autre homme. La pleine lune était la semaine suivante, et se faire une ligne ou deux pourrait avoir des conséquences sur la potion qu'il devrait prendre dès le lendemain pour se contrôler, et risquer d'aggraver sa situation. Il posa les mains bien à plat sur la table et ferma les yeux en respirant profondément pour tenter de chasser le sentiment de malaise qui montait en lui.

Son attention retourna à ce que l'autre vermisseau lui avait apporté. Il sut que l'expéditeur était le même en observant le cacher de cire verte marbrée de bleu. Brisant le sceau, il déplia le parchemin et le parcourut rapidement. L'écriture était la même, et il n'y avait pas de signature, comme d'habitude.

_« Très cher Remus,_

_Il semblerait que ce que vous prenez pour soigner votre mal vous fasse perdre quelque peu connaissance. Je m'en suis aperçu quand je vous ai vu à l'oeuvre l'autre nuit. Et ce aussi bien quand vous exercez votre_ _profession que durant vos errances. Que vous ne vouliez pas vous souvenir de ce que vous faites à vos clients et de ce que ceux-ci vous font est compréhensible. Encore que…Mais que vous ne vous rappeliez pas de ce qui se passe après me gêne déjà un peu plus._

Remus s'arrêta de lire, le cœur battant. Celui qui lui écrivait ces lettres et qui lui expédiait ces cadeaux empoisonnés –car il s'agissait d'un homme, son instinct de loup-garou le lui disait- pouvait-il avoir été témoin de quelque chose dont lui-même n'arrivait pas à se souvenir ? Il ferma les yeux, autant pour essayer de diminuer son rythme cardiaque que pour maîtriser la vague de nausée qui montait en lui. Après quelques secondes, il reprit sa lecture.

_Le cœur que vous mettez à accomplir votre tâche est…comment dire ?...assez particulier, mais tout à fait fascinant. Malgré tout, j'aurais été ennuyé de perdre quelqu'un de votre qualité, et j'ai dû intervenir avant que vous ne deveniez à votre tour une des victimes du Chasseur._

Remus frémit. Ainsi il lui devait aussi la vie ? Il est vrai que le soir en question, il n'avait pas pu attendre d'être arrivé chez lui pour soulager son mal de tête. Il avait donc profité du premier coin d'ombre pour s'arrêter. Après avoir sorti une petite boîte en argent ouvragé de la poche de sa cape, il avait relevé sa manche et saisissant le garrot, il se l'était passé autour du bras. Il avait ensuite pris la seringue déjà prête et se 'était plantée dans le bras sans douceur et d'une main tremblante, juste à la pliure du coude. Le produit avait fait effet tellement rapidement qu'il ne se souvenait plus de ce qu'il avait fait ensuite. Il s'était réveillé chez lui au petit matin, complètement nu dans son lit, la petite boîte en argent soigneusement posée sur la table de chevet. Avec une nouvelle seringue préparée. Se demandant comment il était arrivé là, il s'était levé en titubant pour prendre ses vêtements posés sur l'unique chaise de la pièce. Et pour constater avec horreur qu'ils étaient lacérés et maculés de sang. Sauf qu'il n'avait aucune blessure.

C'est alors qu'il avait vu la une des journaux.

_Je n'attends pas de remerciements de votre part. Du moins pas pour l'instant. Je déciderai en temps voulu du remboursement de cette modeste « dette ». D'ici là, essayez d'agir comme si de rien n'était. Avoir le Chasseur lancé à ses trousses n'est pas une chose souhaitable en ce qui vous concerne._

_Pour le moment, et afin d'éviter d'autres mauvaises rencontres, veuillez accepter ce petit cadeau. Elle a été testée comme il se doit et ne provoque pas d'effets « indésirables »._

_Oh, une dernière chose. Ne cherchez pas à mettre un nom sur ma personne ? Dites-vous seulement que je veille sur vous parce que vous m'êtes très précieux._

_Sincèrement vôtre._

Remus reposa la lettre en frissonnant, puis il ouvrit lentement le petit coffret de bois. Sur le dessus se trouvait une seringue remplie d'un liquide d'un bleu profond. Il la souleva doucement entre ses doigts et la plaça devant la flamme vacillante d'une des bougies. Remus réprima le frisson d'excitation qui lui parcourait le dos et la remit à regret dans son écrin. Tout en elle invitait à un agréable voyage artificiel, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre ce plaisir dans l'immédiat. Il ne pouvait pas prendre un produit qu'il ne connaissait pas alors qu'une nuit de travail l'attendait.

Laissant le coffret de côté, il s'approcha du portant et se choisit rapidement la tenue avec laquelle il oeuvrerait cette nuit. Optant pour un pantalon resserré aux chevilles et une tunique qui ne cachait presque rien de sa poitrine, il s'habilla et retourna à la coiffeuse pour tracer un trait de crayon noir autour de ses yeux et se parfumer légèrement. Se regardant dans le miroir une dernière fois et satisfait du résultat, il éteignit les bougies et attrapa le foulard pourpre sur le porte-manteau avant de sortir.

Il pénétra à pas lents et chaloupés dans le salon tendu de rouge. La musique diffusée couvrait à peine les _bruits _venant de plusieurs alcôves tout autour et qui prouvaient que certains des ses « collègues » étaient déjà à l'œuvre. Se dirigeant vers celle qui lui était réservée, il repoussa la lourde tenture et s'arrêta net.

L'homme à tout faire de la maison l'attendait là. Il semblait nerveux, mais quand Remus le fixa, il ne baissa pas les yeux pour autant.

- Que t'ai-je dit tout à l'heure ? Ne comprends-tu donc pas le langage normal ?

- Si, mais…

- Mais quoi ? Je suis trop cher pour toi, et quand bien même tu pourrais payer pour mes services, j'ai le pouvoir de refuser des clients. Alors dis-moi ce que tu veux une bonne fois pour toutes et qu'on en finisse.

- Ne travaille pas ce soir, je t'en prie, murmura l'autre homme à mi-voix.

- Et pourquoi donc ? Aurais-tu trouvé un emploi où je ne serais pas obligé de satisfaire des gens aux goûts particuliers en me vendant ? Vas-y, je t'écoute. Pourquoi ne devrais-je pas travailler ce soir ?

L'autre homme se tut et baissa la tête.

- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Écoute. Je sais ce qui se passe dehors. J'ai entendu parler du Chasseur et de ce qu'il fait. S'il te plaît, ne prend pas de risque inutile.

- Un mauvais pressentiment ? Ne te fous pas de moi », cracha Remus avec un mépris évident. » Je sais me défendre.

- Pas dans l'état où tu es depuis trois jours et…

- Tais-toi. Tais-toi avant de dire quelque chose que tu pourrais regretter.

Le ton menaçant du loup-garou ne fit pas taire l'autre sorcier pour autant.

- Mais qui te dit qu'il ne t'observe pas depuis plusieurs jours ? Qui te dit qu'il n'a pas déjà remarqué que tu n'es pas bien et…

- Pour la dernière fois, je vais bien. Et si il était venu ici, je l'aurais senti.

- Pas avec ce que tu t'envoies dans les narines, Remus. Ni avec ce que tu t'injectes. Tu peux mentir aux autres mais pas à moi.

Il tenta de lui attraper le bras, mais Remus le repoussa violemment et le fit tomber.

- Tu vas trop loin », siffla-t-il. » Je crois que ce soir est ton dernier jour ici.

L'autre homme se releva et baissa les yeux.

- Très bien. Fais comme tu veux. J'espère juste que personne ne viendra me chercher pour t'identifier.

- Qu'il en soit ainsi. De toute façon, personne ne me pleurera si je disparais.

Remus souleva le lourd rideau, mettant un terme d'office à la conversation et ne laissant pas d'autre choix à l'autre homme que de s'en aller. Ce que celui-ci fit à regret. Il laissa ensuite retomber le rideau et inspira profondément pour se calmer. Ce n'était pas aux clients de subir sa mauvaise humeur et sa brutalité, bien qu'ils ne s'en soient jamais plaints. Bien au contraire. Cette pensée l'écoeura un peu plus.

La tenture se souleva à nouveau, et Remus se retint de justesse de répliquer vertement en voyant qu'il s'agissait d'un de ses clients. Un homme charmant, habitué des lieux. Pensant aux trois autres rendez-vous qui l'attendaient ce soir-là, il lui fit son plus beau sourire et s'occupa de lui mieux qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait.

Quand il entra dans sa loge le soir suivant, Remus constata que sa menace avait été prise au sérieux. Un autre coffret se trouvait déjà là –il avait emporté le précédent avec lui- accompagné de la feuille de rendez-vous. Personne n'était là pour l'abreuver de paroles inutiles. Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de ses lèvres.

Il s'observa dans le miroir. Il n'avait plus les cernes autour des yeux comme la veille. Son _ange_ ne lui avait pas menti. Ce qu'il s'était injecté n'avait pas d'effets secondaires indésirables. Et là, devant lui, se trouvait un nouvelle dose. Mais une fois encore, il préféra attendre d'être sorti de cette nouvelle nuit de débauche pour s'en servir. Il prit le papier qui était posé à côté de la boîte et constata qu'il n'avait qu'un seul client pour toute la soirée. Ce qui signifiait sans doute que celui-ci avait beaucoup d'argent à dépenser, puisque les _patrons _de Remus n'autorisaient que rarement ce genre d'affaires. Le nom lui était totalement inconnu. Il regarda à nouveau le papier. Ça voulait dire aussi qu'il devrait se surpasser. Il prit donc tout son temps pour se préparer. Cerclant ses yeux d'un geste sûr, il essaya d'imaginer à quoi pouvait bien ressembler cet inconnu qui avait les moyens de s'offrir une nuit de plaisir avec une créature telle que lui. Puis il réalisa qu'il ne connaissait pas ses goûts, et qu'il devrait avoir sous la main certains onguents et accessoires qui pourraient s'avérer utiles. Prenant la tenue bleu nuit sur le portant, il prit la petite ceinture qui permettait d'emporter quelques produits et y glissa deux ou trois fioles aux couleurs étranges.

Il arriva d'un pas alerte vers son alcôve et souleva le rideau. Son client était déjà là et attendait, debout en train d'observer le décor autour de lui, que quelqu'un s'occupe de lui. Il n'avait même pas retiré sa cape en dépit de la chaleur qui régnait. Remus se racla la gorge pour signaler sa présence, et l'homme –puisque Remus ne s'était pas trompé- se retourna en sursautant. Il rabattit sa capuche d'un geste vif et racé qui séduisit immédiatement le loup-garou. Ce dernier se retrouva tout de suite face à deux yeux noirs et _insondables_ qui semblaient plonger au plus profond de son âme, ce qui le mit un peu mal à l'aise. Il s'approcha de l'inconnu pour le débarrasser de sa cape, mais celui-ci recula.

- Non », répondit-il vivement. » Permettez-moi de vous observer quelques instants encore avant que vous ne fassiez ce pour quoi j'ai payé.

La voix était grave et légèrement rauque, et elle rappela vaguement quelque chose à Remus sans qu'il sût dire quoi exactement.

- Souhaitez-vous boire quelque chose avant que nous ne passions aux choses sérieuses ? demanda Remus, un peu tendu.

- Pourquoi pas ? Ça nous aidera peut-être à faire connaissance et à nous détendre.

Le loup-garou rougit furieusement.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas », répondit l'autre. » Je suis dans le même état que vous. Ça n'en sera que plus amusant.

Remus fronça les sourcils, intrigué par ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi payer pour coucher avec un monstre comme moi peut être amusant.

- Allons, allons ! Ne vous sous-estimez pas, Remus. Et puis je sais que vous avez conscience du pouvoir et de la _fascination _que vous exercez sur ceux qui vous entourent. Je vous connais. Je me suis renseigné sur vous. Je sais que vous êtes le meilleur atout de cette maison, que vous êtes un loup-garou et qu'en ce moment vous traversez une période plutôt difficile.

L'homme aux cheveux couleur sable fixa son interlocuteur d'un air suspicieux.

- Alors c'est à vous que je dois la vie ainsi que cette chose dans le coffret, n'est-ce pas ?

- Vous comprenez vite, à ce que je vois. Tant mieux.

- Et vous êtes ici pour que je paie ma dette. Je me trompe ?

- Pas aujourd'hui. Pas dans ces conditions. Je vous ai déjà dit que je déciderai en temps voulu. Non, ce soir je suis juste venu pour me rendre compte par moi-même si les louanges dont on vous couvre sont méritées.

- Parce que vous en doutez ?

- En fait, pas vraiment. J'ai les moyens de m'offrir vos _services _en exclusivité pour toute le nuit, et c'est ce que je fais. C'est aussi simple que ça. Ça vous surprend ?

- Si il y a bien une chose que j'ai apprise en côtoyant les sorciers et les hommes ordinaires, c'est qu'ils sont capables de tout, en bien comme en mal.

Le rideau se souleva à nouveau et une serveuse aux effluves musqués pénétra dans l'alcôve en portant un plateau chargé de deux verres et d'une bouteille au liquide brun. Elle regarda Remus qui lui fit un signe de tête, puis elle s'esquiva.

- C'est bien pour ça que je suis ici, fit l'autre en observant Remus faire le service et lui tendre un verre, qu'il prit en lui frôlant la main du bout des doigts.

- Qu'attendez-vous de moi exactement ? demanda le loup-garou en vidant le sien d'une seule traite.

- Juste que vous fassiez ce pour quoi je vous ai payé, comme je vous l'ai déjà dit. Que vous soyez à moi pour le reste de la nuit. Rien d'autre.

Remus regarda le visage sévère de son client qui s'était rapproché de lui sans qu'il s'en aperçoive. Il sursauta quand l'autre homme effleura ses lèvres avec les siennes. D'habitude, c'était lui qui ouvrait le bal, pas son client.

- Magnifique, murmura ce dernier en rivant ses yeux d'obsidienne dans les iris ambrés.

Remus répondit doucement au baiser, ne sachant pas trop ce qu'il voulait. Il rompit le baiser et le regarda.

- Que voulez-vous que je vous fasse ? Avez-vous des préférences, monsieur… ?

- Snape. Severus Snape. Et non, je n'ai pas de préférence. Vous avez la nuit devant vous pour me montrer toute l'étendue de vos talents. Á vous de choisir par quoi vous allez commencer.

Le loup-garou pencha la tête sur le côté et examina Severus attentivement, cherchant quelles pouvaient bien être les zones les plus sensibles chez lui. Il lui ôta sa cape et le fit asseoir dans un des confortables fauteuils qui se trouvaient là. Il s'assit ensuite sur ses genoux et d'une main experte, il déboutonna d'abord la veste noire puis la chemise blanche qui allèrent s'écraser au sol. Il prit ensuite son visage entre ses mains et déposa des petits baisers tout autour de sa bouche. Il se redressa et d'un geste lent mais précis, il détacha une des fioles qu'il portait à la ceinture et en versa quelques gouttes sur ses paumes avant de la remettre à sa place. Remus se pencha à nouveau sur Severus pour l'embrasser avant de se mettre à lui masser la poitrine. Severus, que l'odeur de cannelle avait embrasé, crispa ses mains sur les bras du fauteuil. Remus lui effleura es lèvres du bout de la langue, et Severus ouvrit la bouche pour lui en autoriser l'entrée. Il approfondit le baiser avant de se détacher doucement et de le regarder. Son client lui sourit.

- Il y a un problème, Remus ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Non. C'est juste que… ». Le loup-garou baissa les yeux. « C'est juste que je ne vous ai pas remercié pour la dose d'hier.

- Ne vous occupez pas de ça pour le moment », déclara Severus en l'attirant à lui pour qu'il poursuive ce qu'il avait si bien commencé.

Remus reprit donc là où il s'était arrêté, et bientôt l'homme aux longs cheveux noirs ferma les yeux sous l'effet des caresses que les mains expertes du loup-garou lui prodiguaient. Devant l'accélération de la respiration de son client, Remus abandonna sa bouche et descendit le long de son cou, s'attardant à sa base. Puis il continua son œuvre, ses mains essayant de déboutonner son pantalon pour le soulager. Quand enfin il y parvint, il releva la tête vers Severus qui acquiesça, impatient de goûter à la suite.

Les yeux obscurcis par la luxure, Remus l'invita à soulever les hanches pour qu'il puisse le déshabiller, ce que l'autre fit sans attendre. Severus écarta les jambes, s'offrant au loup-garou. Remus s'empara alors d'une deuxième fiole dont le contenu dégageait une odeur épicée. Il s'en enduisit une nouvelle fois les mains et commença à frôler l'intérieur des cuisses de Severus du bout des doigts avant d'appuyer un peu plus ses caresses. Snape, haletant, s'accrocha un peu plus au fauteuil quand la bouche de Remus effleura son érection. Les longs doigts fins du loup-garou se refermèrent sur lui, et un faible gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres. Après quelques va-et-vient, l'homme aux cheveux noirs rejeta les hanches en avant pour signifier au loup-garou qu'il voulait plus. Remus abandonna alors les caresses manuelles et commença à donner de petits coups de langue le long du membre dressé de son client. Voyant l'effet que ça avait sur lui, il engloutit totalement le sexe de Severus, qui poussa un cri de surprise mêlé de plaisir. Snape lâcha un des bras du fauteuil et posa sa main sur la tête de Remus pour lui demander d'accélérer le rythme. Ce dernier s'exécuta, conduisant rapidement son client aux portes de l'extase.

Severus reprit son souffle et observa un court instant le loup-garou avant de l'attirer à lui et de l'embrasser. Remus, qui croyait ne pas avoir terminé, commença à dénouer sa ceinture qui glissa au sol dans un léger tintement avant de déboutonner sa tunique. Le voyant faire, Snape l'arrêta d'un geste.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites, là ? demanda-t-il.

- Je continue », répondit simplement Remus en défaisant un bouton supplémentaire. » Ce que je viens de faire n'était que le début. Pourquoi ? Vous voulez quelque chose de particulier ?

- Non. Non, non. C'était très bien ». Severus sourit. »Seulement je ne voudrais pas gâcher la surprise. Nous allons donc en rester là pour ce soir. Mais rassurez-vous. Nous nous reverrons dans le courant de la semaine.

Remus sourit lui aussi, mais plus par réflexe que par envie. Qu'un client qu'il ne connaissait pas demande à le revoir si vite ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose pour lui : que celui-ci était en train de tomber amoureux. Et c'était bien la dernière des choses qu'il souhaitait.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit…

- Que diriez-vous de samedi prochain ? demanda Snape en le regardant droit dans les yeux sans se laisser démonter.

Remus blêmit. Pourquoi de tous les jours de la semaine avait-il choisi samedi, jour de la pleine lune ? Il allait à nouveau ouvrir la bouche pour protester, mais Severus le fit taire de son doigt et sortit de la poche de sa cape une bourse épaisse pleine d'argent, à en juger par le son qu'elle émettait.

- Ceci », dit-il en la lui mettant dans la main, » est un petit supplément pour aujourd'hui. J'ai déjà demandé à vos _employeurs_ si je pouvais vous avoir à nouveau samedi et…

- Mais samedi, c'est la pleine lune, et…, coupa le loup-garou.

- Tout est déjà arrangé », l'interrompit Severus. »En fait, vous ne travaillerez pas ici.

- Quoi ? Mais où voulez-vous que…

- Chez moi », acheva Snape, un sourire en coin. » J'ai déjà négocié l'affaire avec ceux qui vous ont engagé. Ils sont d'accord pour qu'exceptionnellement vous alliez chez un client.

Remus observa Severus pendant un instant, n'osant pas poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Pour que ses patrons acceptent qu'il se rende chez un client –chose qui n'était arrivée à aucune des personnes qui travaillaient ici-, ça voulait dire qu'il avait dû débourser beaucoup d'argent. N'y tenant plus, il se lança quand même.

- Combien ? Je veux dire, combien avez-vous acheté cette nuit avec moi ? Et pourquoi avoir choisi samedi ?

Snape le fixa de ses yeux d'obsidienne avant de répondre à voix basse.

- Dix mille gallions. Et vous en toucherez le double à titre personnel. Quant à samedi… ». Il se pencha vers lui. » Disons que j'aime prendre des risques et vérifier des choses », lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Sur ces paroles, il acheva de se rhabiller et remit sa cape avant de prendre quelque chose à l'intérieur et de le tendre au loup-garou d'un air satisfait.

- Ceci vous aidera à passer samedi sans « difficulté ». La dose a été renforcée dans ce but-là. Conservez-la jusqu'à samedi.

Snape souleva le rideau d'un geste élégant et s'apprêtait à sortir quand la voix de Remus le rappela.

- Je peux vous poser une question ?

- C'est ce que vous venez de faire, il me semble.

- Que faites-vous dans la vie ? Ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde de…de…

- De pouvoir verser trente mille gallions pour que votre lui appartienne pendant quelques heures ? Certes non. Si je vous dis que je suis une sorte de « chimiste », est-ce que ça répond à votre question ?

Là-dessus, il lâcha le rideau de l'alcôve et disparut, laissant le loup-garou seul avec ses pensées.

Trente mille gallions. C'était une véritable fortune. Severus Snape avait versé dix mille gallions à ses patrons et s'apprêtait à lui donner vingt mille gallions à lui, Remus Lupin, pour pouvoir faire l'amour avec lui. Ou plutôt faire l'amour avec un loup-garou. C'était complètement fou.

Remus retourna dans sa loge et se débarrassa de ses vêtements qu'il plia soigneusement, puis il se glissa sous la douche, complètement abasourdi. L'eau brûlante lui dénoua les muscles du dos et quand il en sortit, il était un peu plus calme qu'en y entrant. Ses yeux rencontrèrent la bourse que l'homme aux cheveux noirs lui avait donnée et qu'il avait posée sur la coiffeuse. Il s'assit sur le tabouret et dénoua les cordons avant d'en verser le contenu devant lui. Là encore, il y en avait au moins pour cinq mille gallions. Il soupira. Si Severus lui avait donné cinq mille gallions pour une simple fellation et qu'il avait acheté la nuit de la pleine lune trente mille gallions en courant le risque de se faire déchiqueté pendant l'acte, que pouvait-il y faire ? D'un autre côté, vingt-cinq mille gallions étaient plus d'argent qu'il n'en avait jamais eu jusqu'à maintenant. Et Severus Snape serait peut-être le seul client qu'il aurait qui était capable de verser une somme pareille pour lui. Ses besoins financiers et l'envie d'en savoir plus sur Severus Snape l'emportèrent sur la prudence que lui dictait sa raison. Prenant la seringue au liquide bleu foncé qui lui avait été offerte, il repensa au conseil que l'homme aux longs cheveux noirs lui avait donné. Attendre samedi. Comme il avait encore une dose toute prête, il opta là aussi pour la patience. Après tout, n'était-ce pas une des plus grandes vertus ? Remettant les pièces d'or dans la bourse et la seringue dans sa boîte, il glissa le tout dans la poche de sa cape après s'être habillé et retourna chez lui le cœur léger.

O

O

O

Severus était penché au dessus d'un chaudron et en train d'en vérifier le contenu quand la cloche de la porte d'entrée sonna. Sachant ce que ça signifiait, il attendit quelques secondes puis, n'entendant pas de nouveau coup de carillon, il retourna à sa tâche, notant sur un morceau de papier ce qu'il devait emporter pour que les gens passent une bonne _soirée_.

Après avoir soigneusement marqué les effets de la nouvelle substance qu'il venait de créer, il jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule de son _laboratoire_. Décidant qu'il était temps pour lui de se préparer, il coupa le feu sous le chaudron et regagna la rez-de-chaussée, où il se changea et mis au passage quelques sachets de diverses substances dans ses poches. Se regardant dans un des miroirs du vestibule avant de sortir, il prit les clés de voiture qui se trouvaient là et referma au verrou la porte de chez lui. Puis il monta dans sa voiture, mit le contact, et démarra en trombe.

Décidément, ça allait être une belle nuit. Avant demain soir. Avant Remus.

Quand il arriva devant la boîte une demi-heure plus tard, la soirée avait déjà commencé et une longue file de personnes souhaitant entrer s'étirait devant l'entrée, filtrée par deux videurs taillés comme des armoires à glace. Severus gara sa voiture à sa place habituelle et jaugea parmi ceux qui patientaient ceux qui étaient susceptibles de l'approcher. Il se glissa entre les deux vigiles qu'il salua de la main, paya son entrée et se jeta dans la fosse aux lions.

Le rythme pulsait déjà des différentes parties de la discothèque, et Snape jeta un coup d'œil rapide aux corps qui s'agitaient sur les divers styles de musique. S'approchant du bar, il se fit servir un verre qu'il sirota tout en observant les danseurs présents sur la piste.

Il tourna la tête quand il se sentit surveillé. Cherchant parmi la foule, il ne remarqua pas tout de suite l'homme dissimulé dans l'ombre, de l'autre côté de la salle. Ce dernier se leva et traversa la piste d'une démarche féline avant de venir s'asseoir à côté de lui au bar. Severus le regarda un bref instant puis il retourna à la contemplation des personnes devant lui après un coup d'oeil à sa montre. Encore quelques minutes, et ce serait l'ouverture des _hostilités_. L'inconnu s'éclaircit la gorge et le fixa brièvement.

- Vous attendez quelqu'un ? lui demanda-t-il avant de siroter une gorgée de cocktail.

Snape se tourna vers lui et le dévisagea tout en lui souriant.

- Pas vraiment », répondit Severus en commandant une autre boisson au barman. » Disons que j'aime bien observer avant de me lancer. Je viens souvent ici, et je vois toujours de nouvelles têtes. C'est agréable. Et vous ?

L'autre homme remit en place une longue mèche de cheveux noirs avant d'ouvrir la bouche à nouveau.

- Moi non plus. Je préfère venir seul, en fait. C'est plus simple pour faire connaissance. Puis en regardant les gens vivre, on en apprend beaucoup sur eux. C'est ça qui est amusant, surtout. Monsieur… ?

- Severus Snape », fit ce dernier en tendant la main. « Et vous, comment vous appelez-vous ?

- Sirius. Sirius Black », répondit l'autre en serrant sa main. »Vous venez ici depuis longtemps ?

- Pratiquement tous les soirs depuis l'ouverture de la boîte. Et vous ? C'est la première fois que je vous vois ici.

- Non. Je ne viens que depuis deux ou trois semaines. J'espère trouver la perle rare, mais ce n'est pas facile.

- Ça arrivera bien à un moment ou à un autre », déclara sobrement Severus en gloussant. « Il ne faut pas désespérer.

Il venait de repérer un de ses clients réguliers –un jeune homme d'à peine vingt ans- à l'autre bout de la piste, et il lui fit signe discrètement de venir. Celui-ci s'approcha en lançant un coup d'œil méfiant à Sirius et se pencha vers Severus pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. Black détourna le regard, et Snape plongea la main dans une de ses poches avant d'en tirer un étui à cigarettes qu'il entrouvrit et tendit au jeune homme. Ce dernier s'empara de l'unique cigarette qui s'y trouvait et serra la main de Severus d'un geste nerveux avant de s'éloigner et de retourner de l'autre côté de la piste.

- Nous étions en train de discuter de quoi ? demanda distraitement Snape en rangeant son étui.

- De la chance de tomber sur la perle rare, reprit Sirius en avalant la dernière gorgée de son verre.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai. On finit toujours par la trouver. En général, au moment où on s'y attend le moins.

- En fait, je l'ai déjà trouvée. Mais manifestement, il n'a pas pu venir ce soir. Il est de santé…fragile.

- Il ? demanda Severus, un peu surpris.

- Oui. Pourquoi ? Ça vous dérange ?

- Non. Ça ne me dérange pas du tout. Je suis comme vous, avoua-t-il dans un demi-sourire.

Sirius le jaugea du regard et Severus –qui était pourtant habitué à ce genre de regard- frissonna. Black avait une façon d'observer ceux qui l'entouraient plutôt étrange. D'une certaine manière, il avait des yeux de prédateur à l'affût.

- Vous dites que votre ami a une santé fragile ? » fit Snape pour se donner une contenance et éviter que Black ne sente son malaise. « De quoi souffre-t-il, si je peux me permettre ?

- Il est accro », murmura Sirius d'une voix terne sans lever les yeux de son verre. » C'est pour ça que nous nous sommes séparés. Et en ce moment, il n'est pas dans sa meilleure _période._

- Je suis désolé. Je ne savais pas…

- Ne le soyez pas. Vous n'y êtes pour rien. Il n'a pas eu une vie facile jusqu'à maintenant, et en plus il passe son temps à fuir. Je ne peux rien faire pour lui. Il ne veut pas voir la _vérité_ en face.

Severus sentit une boule d'angoisse se former dans son estomac. La façon de parler de Sirius laissait entendre qu'il y avait autre chose qu'il ne voulait pas dire et qui le mettait profondément en colère. Black se massa la nuque d'un geste fatigué, et Snape sursauta quand il remarqua la large cicatrice rose qui s'étendait à la base de son cou. Sentant les yeux d'obsidienne de son interlocuteur posés sur lui, Sirius s'expliqua.

- C'est mon ex qui m'a fait ça un soir où il était complètement défoncé. Il est parti et depuis, je me contente de le surveiller de loin. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il tombe plus bas qu'il n'est déjà. Mais si je trouve celui qui lui a vendu cette saloperie…

- Je comprends », déclara Severus, plongé dans ses pensées. »Écoutez, si je peux faire quoi que ce soit…

- Ça ira, merci », répondit faiblement Black en le fixant. »De toute façon, ça ne changera rien.

Sirius se leva et s'élança sur la piste de danse, suivi par le regard de Snape. Complètement abandonné par son interlocuteur, Severus vida ce qui restait de son verre d'une seule traite et sortit dans l'air frais de la nuit. Le ciel était complètement dégagé, révélant une lune presque entièrement ronde. Snape laissa son esprit errer, soulagé de sentir une brise fraîche lui caresser le visage, puis il se prit à penser à Remus. Dormait-il, ou était-il en train d'exercer ses talents sur un homme qui avait payé pour ça ? Il sentit la morsure de la jalousie lui glacer le sang. Pouvait-il être tombé amoureux en si peu de temps de cette créature merveilleuse qui était obligée de vendre son corps faute d'avoir pu obtenir un emploi décent à cause de son état ? Ça semblait être le cas. En souriant pour lui-même, Severus pensa que le loup-garou l'avait rendu dépendant à sa présence à et ses caresses. Il regagna sa voiture en ayant totalement chassé Sirius de sa tête, puis il démarra et retourna chez lui sans se poser plus de questions sur cet homme énigmatique et la cicatrice qu'il avait au cou.

O

O

O

Remus ouvrit précipitamment la porte du minuscule meublé qu'il occupait pour se trouver face à un Severus qui était tout sourire. Il réprima un bâillement et le fit entrer.

- Je vous réveille, apparemment », déclara Snape un peu amusé.

Lupin aurait bien aimé démentir, mais ses cheveux un peu en bataille et ses traits tirés le trahissaient.

- La nuit dernière a été éreintante », avoua le loup-garou en s'étirant. »Je peux vous offrir quelque chose à boire pour vous permettre de patienter pendant que je me prépare ? Ou de quoi grignoter. Vous avez peut-être faim ?

- Je veux bien à boire, s'il vous plaît ». Snape passa l'appartement chichement meublé en revue.

Remus lui servit un verre de whisky et disparut dans la chambre. Après une douche rapide, il enfila la tenue bleu nuit qu'il portait le premier soir où il avait rencontré Severus avant de se retourner vivement, ayant senti des yeux posés sur lui. L'homme aux longs cheveux noirs était là à l'observer, adossé avec désinvolture au chambranle de la porte. Il s'approcha de Lupin et lui prit le visage dans les mains avant de l'embrasser doucement sur les lèvres. Remus, au début un peu surpris par ce geste, se détendit avant de rompre le baiser et de le repousser gentiment dans ce qui tenait lieu de salon.

- Je croyais que nous devions aller chez vous ce soir, fit remarquer le loup-garou en retournant dans la chambre.

- C'est toujours au programme », répondit Snape en reprenant sa place sur le fauteuil. »Mais je n'ai pas pu résister.

Lupin gloussa et attrapa la fine ceinture posée sur le lit avant de la nouer autour de sa taille et d'y installer deux ou trois fioles. Quand il revint dans le salon, il trouva Snape en train de lire « Les fleurs du mal », un de ses livres préférés.

- Je ne savais pas que vous aimiez la poésie », fit Severus en reposant le livre. » C'est agréable et surprenant.

- Ça fait plutôt cliché, vous ne trouvez pas ? » demanda Remus. Puis devant la dénégation de son client, il poursuivit. » De toute façon, les gens qui paient pour nos _services _ne se demandent jamais ce que nous aimons. Après tout », constat-il avec amertume, » personne ne demande à un prostitué si il sait même lire. Du moment où il fait bien son travail…

Sa voix se brisa malgré lui, et Severus se leva pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il comprenait parfaitement ce que l'autre homme avait voulu exprimer. Toute la lassitude qu'il éprouvait pour une profession qu'il n'avait pas choisie était passée dans ses paroles désabusées. Le loup-garou enfouit son visage dans le cou de Snape et se laissa aller dans cette étreinte réconfortante. Puis la raison de la présence de Severus se rappela brutalement à son bon souvenir et il s'écarta à regret de son client. Remettant un peu d'ordre dans sa chevelure à l'aide de ses mains, il fit signe à Severus de le suivre et ils quittèrent l'appartement. Snape conduisit Lupin jusqu'à sa voiture où ils prirent place tous les deux, puis il mit le contact et emmena le loup-garou jusqu'à chez lui.

Une fois parvenus à destination, Severus fit pénétrer Remus dans son antre et le guida jusqu'au salon où il le pria de se mettre à l'aise, ce que fit ce dernier, malgré tout un peu tendu. Lupin ôta gracieusement sa cape et la déposa sur le dossier d'un des sofas avant de se diriger presque automatiquement vers le bibliothèque qui couvrait un des murs du sol au plafond. Severus était parti dans la cuisine, soi-disant pour aller chercher des verres. Mais en fait, Remus comprit qu'il souhaitait simplement le laisser seul quelques instants, et il lui en fut très reconnaissant. Penchant la tête sur la côté, il prit le temps de survoler les titres des livres qui occupaient les étagères. Classés par genres, ils tendaient à prouver que Severus était quelqu'un d'ouvert à ce qui l'entourait. En plus d'une quantité impressionnante d'ouvrages de sciences de tous types –médecine, chimie, physique, botanique-, il y avait des romans, des biographies, des livres d'art…Lupin eut les yeux attirés par un ouvrage à la couverture de cuir rouge frappée de lettres d'or. « Les fleurs du mal ». La coïncidence était étrange, et il ne put empêcher un sourire de s'étirer sur ses lèvres. Il s'installa confortablement en attendant le retour de Severus et ouvrit le livre avec précaution de peur de l'abîmer. Une petite voix résonna dans sa tête, lisant les poèmes qu'il préférait un à un. Remus ferma les yeux et se laissa aller contre le dossier en soupirant. Severus revint à ce moment-là avec deux verres et une bouteille. Il fit le service et lui tendit un des verres en souriant légèrement.

- Vous avez découvert une de mes faiblesses, on dirait », fit-il avant d'avaler une gorgée du liquide brun.

- Ce n'est pas une faiblesse d'aimer ce qui est beau », lâcha Lupin sans se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de dire avant de rougir furieusement en sentant les yeux d'obsidienne se poser sur lui. »Pardon. Je n'aurais pas dû…

Il reposa son verre sur la table devant lui et Snape en profita pour lui saisir le poignet afin de l'attirer à ses côtés sur le canapé. Le loup-garou se laissa faire sans protester et s'assit à côté de Severus, son poignet toujours emprisonné dans sa main chaude. Severus le relâcha lentement sans pour autant le quitter du regard.

- Ce qui est beau… », fit-il à voix basse en se rapprochant de Lupin. « En effet.

Il se pencha vers celui-ci et déposa un baiser léger sur ses lèvres. Lupin ouvrit la bouche, lui en autorisant l'entrée, puis il ferma les yeux. Snape ne lui avait même pas demandé si il avait pris sa potion contre ses transformations. Par inconscience ou pour ne pas le gêner ? Il préféra ne pas savoir et s'abandonna dans les bras accueillants de Severus. Ils se séparèrent quand l'oxygène vint à leur manquer. Remus se redressa et commença à déboutonner la chemise de Snape d'une main un peu tremblante. Severus retint son souffle quand il arriva à la ceinture du pantalon, mais Lupin se contenta dans un premier temps de lui ôter sa chemise, le laissant torse nu. Sa main remonta sur son torse et caressa doucement sa joue. Lupin s'écarta un peu et saisit une des fioles accrochées à sa ceinture. Severus le suivit des yeux, frissonnant d'anticipation quant à ce que le loup-garou allait lui faire. Lupin déboucha la fiole et s'imprégna les mains de son contenu. Snape reconnut aussitôt le parfum de cannelle qui avait flotté dans l'air lors de leur premier rendez-vous. Ce fut à son tour de fermer les yeux. Les doigts de Remus pincèrent un de ses mamelons, le faisant siffler de surprise. Par réflexe, Severus écarta les jambes, mais le loup-garou préféra s'attarder sur sa mâchoire et sa gorge, le faisant volontairement languir. Après avoir parsemé la ligne du menton de petits baisers, Lupin se laissa glisser du canapé tout en s'occupant de la poitrine de Snape dont la respiration devint plus saccadée. Il pressa la paume de sa main contre l'entrejambe de son client qui rejeta les hanches en avant. Le loup-garou défit la fermeture du pantalon, libérant le sexe de Severus. Ce dernier déglutit péniblement. Si c'était comme la première fois…Il regarda l'homme aux cheveux fauves se pencher sur lui et s'apprêtant à glisser sa main dans la chevelure bouclée, il suspendit son geste, remarquant que sa transformation venait juste de débuter, même si il n'y avait pas encore une grande différence. Ses doigts étaient peut-être plus fins, mais ce qu'il sentait surtout, c'était que sa langue s'était faite plus râpeuse, ce qui lui procurait une sensation plus agréable encore que la première fois. Severus posa sa main sur la tête de Remus, moins pour le contraindre que pour lui demander d'aller plus vite. Remus s'exécuta, et Severus eut toutes les peines du monde à se retenir de gémir en sentant Lupin le prendre dans sa bouche. Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour venir, puis il remonta le loup-garou pour l'embrasser. Sans prendre la peine de se rajuster, il se leva, prit Lupin par la main et l'entraîna vers la chambre dont il ouvrit la porte à l'aveuglette.

Severus se laissa tomber sur le lit et regarda Remus déboutonner sa tunique. Le tissu glissa au sol en silence, révélant une peau laiteuse et douce. Lupin dénoua ensuite sa ceinture, qui rejoignit la tunique dans un léger tintement. Il n'avait plus sur lui qu'un pantalon de tissu fin, et Snape se redressa et détacha le ruban qui retenait le vêtement. Le loup-garou se retrouva complètement nu, offert au regard de l'homme aux longs cheveux noirs. Il avait encore changé. Sa musculature, tout en restant fine, s'était faite plus _animale_, et ses yeux ambrés avaient pris une teinte plus dorée. Mais même ainsi, il conserva un aspect complètement humain. Surprenant les yeux de son client sur lui et un peu décontenancé, il fronça les sourcils.

- Vous trouvez étrange que je ne me sois pas transformé en bête sanguinaire ? » Devant l'absence de réponse de Snape, il s'expliqua. « J'ai dû prendre une potion plus puissante pour être avec vous ce soir. Elle ne bloque pas totalement le processus, mais la métamorphose reste très minime. Associée à ce que vous m'avez préparé », il se toucha le creux du coude où apparaissaient plusieurs marques de piqûres, »je passerai une nuit presque normale. Et vous serez encore vivant à l'aube ». Severus sourit, et il acheva. »Normalement, je ne _travaille_ pas les jours de pleine lune. Pour éviter tout accident dû à mon état. Cette nuit, c'est ma première fois.

Le sourire de Snape s'agrandit et il tendit la main pour attirer le loup-garou à lui. Remus s'assit sur le bord du lit et Severus passa son bras autour de sa taille pour l'allonger. Lupin le fixa droit dans les yeux.

- Je suis à vous cette nuit. Vous pouvez faire de moi ce que vous voulez. Mon corps vous appartient.

- Votre corps mais pas votre cœur, n'est-ce pas ? Il appartient déjà à un autre ? demanda Snape avant d'avoir pu s'empêcher de poser la question. Et quand Remus pâlit, il perdit un peu contenance. »Excusez-moi, ça ne me regarde pas.

- C'est juste que je préfère ne pas m'attacher. De toute façon, qui pourrait bien aimer quelqu'un comme moi ? « Il poursuivit avant que Severus ait pu répondre. »Le seul homme que j'ai aimé durant ma vie est celui qui m'a _initié_. Il trouvait amusant de voir l'effet qu'auraient les drogues moldues sur mon organisme durant la transformation. Un soir où il avait trafiqué la dose, j'ai failli le tuer. Quand j'ai réalisé ce que j'avais fait, j'ai préféré partir. Mais c'était trop tard. Le mal était fait. J'étais devenu accro. Vous comprenez pourquoi je n'aime pas travailler les jours de pleine lune, maintenant ? Je ne veux pas devenir un assassin. Et grâce à vous, je vais mieux depuis quelques temps.

Remus avait parlé à voix basse mais d'une seule traite. Il releva la tête vers Severus pour constater que ce dernier était très pâle. Inquiet et pensant qu'il en était la cause, il s'écarta de lui et s'apprêtait à se lever pour partir quand Snape le retint par le bras. Il se rallongea à ses côtés et à sa grande surprise, Severus le serra dans ses bras.

- Je n'ai pas peur de ce que tu es, Remus », lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille pour l'apaiser. » Je savais ce que tu étais avant même de te voir. Ce que tu t'es injecté dans les veines n'est pas une drogue ordinaire. Elle tuerait peut-être un humain normal, mais sur toi, elle annihile presque totalement ton côté lupin. Il y a peu de produits que j'ai créés dont je sois satisfait et…

- Des produits que tu as créés ? Tu n'es pas chimiste ? lâcha Remus spontanément.

- Si », avoua Severus à voix basse. » Mais d'un genre un peu particulier.

Le sous-entendu était clair, et le loup-garou se tut pendant un instant. Mais une petite voix au fond de son cœur lui intima de poser une ultime question. Il se lança, même si appréhendait la réponse qu'il aurait.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu demandé si mon cœur t'appartenait ou pas ? interrogea-t-il sans ses rendre compte qu'il s'était mis lui aussi à tutoyer son amant.

- J'ai rencontré quelqu'un en boîte hier soir. Un homme qui m'a raconté une histoire bizarre. Il m'a dit que son ex avait manqué de le tuer un soir où il était complètement défoncé –ce sont ses propres mots-. Je l'ai trouvé très étrange, sur le coup. Étrange et dangereux. Il m'a dit qu'il surveillait son ex de loin, mais j'ai plutôt eu le sentiment qu'il l'avait pris en chasse…Celui qui t'a attaqué l'autre soir », demanda brusquement Snape, »est-ce que tu le connais ?

- Je ne me souviens de rien, et encore moins de celui qui se trouvait à l'autre bout du couteau », rétorqua le loup-garou en se tendant. »Ça aurait aussi bien pu être Sirius, le Chasseur ou un parfait inconnu. Je préfère ne pas savoir.

Tandis que le loup-garou s'était remis à l'embrasser, Severus ne pensait plus qu'à une chose. Le prénom que Remus avait laissé échapper. Sirius. Ce n'était plus une coïncidence, à ce stade-là. L'homme aux cheveux noirs cherche dans sa mémoire, essayant de se rappeler si il lui avait vendu quelque chose qui avait provoqué l'accès de violence de remus. Quand il eut la certitude qu'il l'avait rencontré pour la première fois la veille, il passa en revue tout ce qu'il avait vendu ces dernières semaines. Mais même si toutes ces drogues étaient dangereuses prises à hautes doses, il savait pour les avoir testées sur lui qu'elles étaient très pures. Il voulait que les gens s'amusent, pas qu'ils en meurent. La seule chose qu'il ne pouvait pas contrôler, c'était ce qu'ils faisaient des doses après. Et si le produit était coupé…Les effets secondaires pouvaient être _dévastateurs_. Il sursauta quand Lupin posa sa main sur son ventre et essaya de lui enlever totalement son pantalon. Severus l'aida et se retrouva complètement nu à son tour. La main de Remus reprit son exploration, le faisant soupirer de satisfaction. Remus l'enjamba, se retrouvant assis sur son ventre, puis il le regarda droit dans les yeux en inspirant profondément.

- Peu importe qui tu as vu et qui m'a attaqué l'autre soir. Dis-moi ce que tu veux. Tu as payé assez cher pour ça.

Severus gloussa et se redressa pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. Remus jaugea du regard la solidité de la tête du lit, puis dans un sourire il se coucha sur le dos et fixa Snape de ses iris ambrés. La _lueur_ qu'il avait au fond des yeux incendia le sang du chimiste, et celui-ci posa la paume de ses mains sur le torse de Lupin. Il l'embrassa doucement dans un premier temps, puis les baisers se firent plus fiévreux et plus possessifs. L'homme aux cheveux noirs explora lentement et en prenant un malin plaisir à le faire attendre chaque centimètre du corps de son compagnon. Remus, qui avait depuis longtemps perdu l'habitude d'être traité de cette façon, se sentit complètement chavirer et des gémissements s'échappèrent bientôt de ses lèvres. Snape posa ses lèvres sur la peau douce à l'intérieur des cuisses, ses doigts frôlant l'aine de son amant. Lupin siffla et rejeta la tête en arrière, désespérant d'être achevé en douceur. Mais ce n'était pas dans les projets de Snape, et ce dernier remonta pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Il lui glissa un doigt dans la bouche, que l'autre suça de façon provocante. Quand Severus ôta son doigt, Lupin le regarda faire en se mordant la lèvre. Quand le doigt entra en lui, il ferma les yeux, savourant la préparation attentive que Snape lui faisait subir. Et quand il retira son doigt et s'installa entre ses jambes avant de lui glisser un coussin sous les reins, Remus sut que le moment était venu, et il leva les bras pour se cramponner à la tête du lit.

Severus se glissa doucement en lui, et le loup-garou passa ses jambes autour de sa taille pour le retenir plus près encore. Devant la supplique silencieuse de son amant, il s'enfonça plus profondément, allant buter contre sa prostate. Il rejeta une nouvelle fois la tête en arrière tout en criant, et Snape recommença, fasciné par les sons qu'émettait Lupin. Encore et encore, il donna des coups de reins, et il sut que l'apogée de la _transformation _était atteint quand le loup-garou lui planta ses ongles –ou plutôt ses griffes- dans le dos, y laissant des stries rouges. Severus accéléra le rythme, et il cria son nom en enfouissant son visage dans le cou de son compagnon, qui en fit autant. Il s'effondra sur lui, épuisé mais heureux, et fixa Remus de ses yeux d'obsidienne. Manifestement, le loup-garou était dans le même état. Heureux.

Et amoureux.

Lupin embrassa Snape doucement, un sourire lumineux qui valait tous les remerciements du monde sur le visage. Puis, emporté par la fatigue, il se laissa glisser dans les bras de Morphée, et Severus ne tarda pas à le rejoindre.

Quand Snape ouvrit les yeux, le soleil filtrait à travers les rideaux entrouverts. Remus dormait encore d'un sommeil paisible, couché sur le flanc, à peine couvert par un drap fin. Severus le contempla quelques instants, savourant l'expression d'_innocence _qui flottait sur son visage. Il ne regrettait pas la somme colossale qu'il avait versée. La vision qui s'étendait sous ses yeux la valait très largement. Il se leva en essayant de ne pas le réveiller et descendit préparer un copieux petit-déjeuner. Quand il revint avec un plateau lourdement chargé, Lupin dormait encore. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et se pencha pour lui embrasser l'épaule. Remus battit des paupières, ébloui par la lumière et un peu groggy.

- Bonjour », murmura doucement l'homme aux cheveux noirs. » Bien dormi ?

- Oui », répondit le loup-garou. »Mais j'ai surtout fait de _beaux_ rêves. Merci. Pour hier soir.

Severus sourit. Lupin, affamé, se jeta presque sur la nourriture, et Snape réalisa l'horreur de sa situation. Parce qu'il était loup-garou et accro, Remus devrait se vendre le reste de sa vie si il voulait manger à sa faim et soulager sa souffrance. Á cette pensée, il se prit à haïr Sirius Black de toutes ses forces, et il se jura que si il le croisait à nouveau, il le tuerait de ses propres mains. Il partagea le repas avec Remus avant de le laisser partir avec regret.

La relation qui se noua entre Snape et Lupin après cette nuit-là devint presque exclusive. L'homme aux cheveux noirs paya cher pour avoir le loup-garou pour lui seul. Il voulait absolument le sortir de cet enfer, et se sauver par la même occasion. Remus était apparu au fil du temps comme une personne très attentive au bien-être des autres, malgré le mal incurable dont il souffrait et le peu de respect que certaines personnes avaient de lui. Par amour, le _métier_ que Snape avait exercé et qui lui avait tant rapporté ne l'excitait plus autant. Il décida donc de prendre contact avec le service de pharmacologie du plus grand hôpital sorcier de Londres, désireux de se rendre utile. Après tout, créer des potions de guérison n'était pas plus difficile que de créer de nouvelles drogues, et il aurait au moins la satisfaction de pouvoir à nouveau se regarder dans la glace le matin. Il n'avait pas prévenu Remus, préférant lui faire la surprise.

Quand il sortit de son rendez-vous, il avait le sourire aux lèvres. Il avait été engagé sans avoir à parler de ses références. Certes il gagnerait moins d'argent, mais il avait réussi à négocier un salaire plus qu'honorable ainsi que la présence d'un assistant de son choix. En l'occurrence Remus. Il était tard, et le jour avait lentement fait place à la nuit. Il regagna son domicile –qui était aussi devenu celui de Lupin- et se prépara à rejoindre le loup-garou sur son lieu de travail. L'air était doux malgré le début de l'automne, et il décidé de s'y rendre à pieds.

Il tourna dans la ruelle et s'arrêta, surpris de voir autant de monde dans ce lieu d'ordinaire désert –ou du moins en apparence. Il s'approcha, un peu tendu, pour s'apercevoir que la porte de la _maison _était ouverte. Les deux hommes qui en sortirent à ce moment-là le regardèrent en suspendant leur conversation avant de le laisser passer. Ils étaient si pâles qu'il se demanda ce qui avait bien pu leur arriver. Le cœur battant, il entra à son tour et la première chose qui le troubla, c'était les murmures qui s'élevaient sur son passage, le poursuivant comme un grésillement désagréable. Surpris, il tourna la tête et se rendit compte que presque tout le monde se trouvait dans le couloir menant au salon, une expression d'horreur sur le visage. La seconde chose qui le frappa, c'est que l'odeur habituelle et entêtante d'encens flottant dans l'air avait laissé la place à une odeur plus âcre et doucereuse. Le parfum cuivré du sang. Quelqu'un essaya de le retenir par le bras, mais il se détacha d'un geste brusque, rempli d'appréhension. Il souleva le lourd rideau qui barrait l'entrée du salon, et là son cœur manqua un battement devant la vision d'horreur qui s'étendait sous ses yeux.

Ce n'est pas tant l'état des corps –ils avaient été relativement épargnés pour la plupart- que le nombre de victimes. Parmi elles, il reconnut la serveuse qui les avait servis, lui et Remus, le premier soir. Elle avait la gorge ouverte. Il chercha Remus du regard, craignant d'avance ce qu'il allait découvrir. Il se dirigea vers son alcôve et leva la tenture. Lupin était là, recroquevillé sur un siège, en état de choc. Vivant. Deux hommes étaient en train de l'interroger. Black aussi était là. Méconnaissable. Mort. Quand il vit Severus, Remus sortit de son apathie et lui tendit la main sans rien dire. Ses yeux affolés cherchaient désespérément à se focaliser sur un point dans l'espace qui avait été épargné par le carnage sans parvenir à en trouver un. Snape fixa les deux officiers qui lui firent signe de les suivre dans le salon.

- Que s'est-il passé ? « demanda l'homme aux cheveux noirs, même si il connaissait déjà la réponse.

- Qui êtes-vous ? lui rétorqua sèchement un des deux hommes.

- Je m'appelle Severus Snape. Je suis le compagnon de Remus Lupin.

- Pour vous répondre », commença l'autre officier, » il semblerait que le suspect ici présent –Remus Lupin- ait abattu toutes ces personnes sous l'emprise de la drogue. Pour le moment, c'est tout ce que nous savons.

- Mais ce n'est pas possible ! » s'exclama Severus. »Et lui », reprit-il en montrant Black, »qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Il est mêlé à tout ça ?

- C'est fort probable. Reste à savoir de quelle façon.

Un troisième officier entra dans l'alcôve et tendit un papier à ses collègues avant de se diriger vers le corps de Sirius et de commencer à le fouiller. Il trouva bientôt quelque chose qu'il leur présenta. Severus s'approcha et vit qu'il s'agissait d'un morceau de parchemin et d'un petit sachet où se trouvaient encore plusieurs comprimés. Le premier homme qui avait parlé ouvrit le papier et le lut avant de la tendre à son collègue.

- Je crois que nous pouvons relâcher monsieur Lupin », marmonna le premier, visiblement déçu.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Severus.

- Des aveux circonstanciés de Black. C'est bien monsieur lupin qui a tué tous ces gens », lui répondit le deuxième. » Mais nous avons ici une lettre de Sirius Black qui la blanchit de toute responsabilité.

- Comment ça ? insista Snape, qui ne comprenait pas comment quelqu'un qui avait tué pouvait ne pas être coupable.

- Les premières analyses montrent que monsieur Lupin a agi sous l'emprise de la drogue. Il y a des traces d'une substance bizarre dans son sang ainsi que dans le verre qu'il a utilisé. Et sur monsieur Black, nous avons trouvé une lettre qui explique que c'est lui qui a drogué sa boisson pour se venger d'avoir été abandonné. Ce qui fait que monsieur Lupin n'est pas responsable de ce qui s'est passé. Il sera très certainement jugé, mais vu les circonstances, il y a des chances qu'il ne soit pas condamné », déclara le deuxième officier, qui avait l'air plus humain que ses collègues. »En attendant, il peut rentrer chez lui si quelqu'un se porte garant pour lui.

Sans plus réfléchir, c'est ce que fit Severus. Les enquêteurs tentèrent bien d'interroger Remus encore quelques minutes, mais devant son silence obstiné, ils renoncèrent et demandèrent à Snape de le leur amener quand il serait en état de parler. Puis les médecins vinrent chercher les corps et les officiers s'en allèrent ; les laissant seuls tous les deux. Severus serra le loup-garou meurtri qui s'était mis à trembler violemment dans ses bras. Il se recule et le força à le regarder dans les yeux. Il essuya patiemment le sang que Remus avait sur le visage avant de l'embrasser avec douceur. Lupin cherche à se dégager, ne comprenant pas que l'homme aux cheveux noirs puisse encore l'aimer après ce qu'il avait fait, mais Snape tint bon, et Remus se mit à pleurer comme un enfant perdu.

- Tu devrais me fuir », parvint-il à articuler entre deux sanglots. « Je pourrai te tuer.

- Sshh ! Tu n'y es pour rien. Si Black n'avait pas drogué ton verre, ça ne serait pas arrivé. Ce n'est pas de ta faute si il vivait la violence et la mort par procuration. Tu n'aurais pas fait ça tout seul ». Et, après un moment, »sais-tu ce qu'il a mis dans ton verre ?

Remus secoua la tête, encore sonné et surpris par la question.

- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça changera de le savoir ? Ça ne ramènera pas…

- Je sais », le coupa Severus. » Mais si on sait ce que Black a glissé dans ton verre, ça nous permettra d'éviter de faire la même erreur. Tu comprends ?

Le loup-garou acquiesça, toujours terrorisé par son acte. Mais quand il vit les yeux de Severus, il sut que quoi qu'il puisse faire, l'autre l'aimerait toujours. Snape se pencha et sortit un petit sachet d'une poche de sa cape. Il en tira une fiole en cristal remplie d'un liquide transparent. Il demanda ensuite à Remus de tendre la main, et il lui préleva deux gouttes de sang qu'il mélangea au liquide. Il secoua un peu la fiole et en observa la couleur bleutée avant de la déboucher et de la passer sous son nez. Il fronça les sourcils et fit la moue, un peu étonné par le résultat, puis il la rangea à sa place. Remus n'avait rien perdu de ses mouvements et le cœur battant la chamade, il lui demanda ce que ça signifiait.

- Ce n'est pas de la drogue qu'il a versé dans ton verre, Remus. C'est de l'absinthe.

- De l'absinthe ? C'est ce qui a provoqué cette réaction ?

- Pas directement. Elle a entraîné des effets secondaires dans ta potion. Si ça se trouve, c'est déjà ce qu'il t'avait fait avalé le soir où…Enfin bref. Maintenant que je sais ce que c'est, j'éviterai de t'en proposer.

- Pourtant ce n'est qu'une plante… », fit faiblement Remus qui refusait de croire qu'une simple plante puisse avoir cet effet-là.

- Si tu travailles avec moi, il va falloir que tu apprennes, Remus. Tu n'as pas le choix.

- Travailler avec toi ? Et où ?

- Au service de pharmacologie de l'hôpital », répondit Snape sans se laisser démonter par l'expression incrédule de son amant. »Ils m'ont engagé, et comme j'ai laissé entendre que j'avais _absolument_ besoin d'un assistant…

- Ils m'ont engagé aussi », acheva Lupin surpris. » Et ça ne leur fait pas peur ?

- Non. Est-ce que tu crois que ça ira ?

- Je…je ne sais pas. Ça me semble tellement incroyable. Et puis je n'ai toujours pas remboursé ma dette envers toi.

- Laisse tomber cette histoire. Tu auras toutes les nuits pour le faire. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

Le loup-garou sembla réfléchir un court instant, puis il se blottit dans les bras de Severus en frissonnant.

- Je ne sais pas où tout ça va nous mener, mais je m'en moque. J'ai enfin quelqu'un d'important, et c'est tout ce qui compte.

Snape le vit s'endormir dans ses bras, vaincu par les événements, et il le porta jusqu'à chez eux sans qu'il se réveille.

O

O

O

Il fallut à Severus toute la patience du monde pour que Remus parvienne à oublier ce qui s'était passé dans l'établissement cette nuit-là. Il arrivait encore quelques fois au loup-garou de se réveiller en hurlant la nuit, en proie à de violents cauchemars. Peu à peu, pourtant, la paix se fit dans son esprit, et il parvint même à décrocher de la drogue, non sans mal. Le soutien sans faille dont fit preuve Snape à son égard l'aida à traverser l'épisode difficile du procès, duquel il sortit exonéré de toute responsabilité. Au grand plaisir du chimiste, il apprit très rapidement à assister celui-ci dans son travail, et lui fut même d'une aide très précieuse, se servant de son instinct dans l'élaboration de traitements.

Une nuit, Severus trouva Remus debout devant la fenêtre à observer les ténèbres. Il enveloppa la taille de l'homme aux cheveux fauves de ses bras et appuya son menton sur son épaule.

- Tu as un problème ?

- Non », répondit le loup-garou en murmurant. » J'étais juste en train de me dire qu'on pourrait peut-être monter une consultation pour aider d'autres personnes à décrocher. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

- Se servir de notre expérience pour mener les autres sur la voie de la rédemption ? » Severus sembla réfléchir quelques secondes. »Je suis assez d'accord. J'essaierai d'en toucher deux mots au directeur demain. Mais pour l'instant…

- …viens dormir, je sais », acheva le loup-garou en se retournant. »Mais dis-moi, es-tu sûr de vouloir dormir ?

Une lueur étrange passa dans les yeux de Severus.

- Pas vraiment.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais », fit Remus avant de repousser son amant sur le lit et de s'effondrer à ses côtés.


End file.
